


First Snow, First Love

by KureKai_King



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lyoray Week, M/M, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Lyon and Gray have grown close during the years since their reunion on Galuna Island. Although there has been some mishaps relating to the sequence of time, it only allowed their hearts to grow fonder for each other, and their bond grow stronger. There's a lot to be said that has gone unspoken, but those true to their hearts can read without words.





	1. Seven Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> "The first snow is like the first love" - Lara Biyuts

Seven years is a long time for anyone, whether it be seven years of goodness, or seven years of bad luck. Lyon didn't know which side his life had landed on and endured.

On the one hand, he'd seen Lamia Scale rise up in it's rank and watched fondly as his team and fellow guildmates strengthened their magic abilities. He'd watched Sherry and Ren's new relationship blossom into a love that he was certain he wouldn't've been able to give her back when he was the one her eyes would continually search for. In turn to that, Lyon had taken Sherry's younger cousin, Chelia, under his wing, helping her perfect her God Slayer magic in his own way of observation and pointing out tips and tricks she could use - as she was fairly new to fighting, Lyon mostly taught her about how ana enemy would behave on the battlefield. 

He'd watched the guild alongside Jura, a wizard he had long since looked up to and greatly admired ever since he'd first stepped foot into the guild all those years ago. Jura had helped him keep his emotions in check more often, had helped him realise a potential he had never seen in himself before. When Jura had first offered to join his team, there had been a wave of surprise across each member of the guild; Lyon was still an outsider at the time, not knowing if life in a guild like Gray would benefit him in the same way it had his junior.

On the other hand - and speaking of Gray - this would mark just over half a decade of the majority of Fairy Tail having disappeared. The details on what exactly had occured on Tenrou Island remained fuzzy, and that was enough without the rumours beginning to spread across Fiore. There hadn't been time to focus on the little things, as much as people tried, for their thoughts and hearts were with those of the missing. Gray being one of them had struck Lyon harder than he imagined or let on.

He spent most of those seven years out with the various search parties, and his team would take a small ship of their own if given the time. Lyon daren't breath it aloud, but he owed Gray for getting him to where he was today. Had the younger Ice-Make mage not found himself on Galuna Island and proceeded to crumble Lyon's plans of ressurecting Deliora, he'd no idea where he'd of ended up by now. If there was anything that pushed him forward in each step he took everyday, it was Gray and the thought of seeing him again that surprisingly set Lyon's heart into a light flutter.

In all, Lyon had spent seventeen years without Gray since the first time they had met in a destroyed and desolate Isvan. Ten years filled with a hatred and selfish desire that had fooled his own intelligence, and an extra seven spent yearning for any sign that Gray was alright somehow. One side with thoughts of perhaps wanting the younger mage dead, and the other side with thoughts of wanting him to be alive and have the universe give him another chance. 

Whether he deserved it or not, the universe abided by his wish, granting him access to seeing Gray once more. 

He'd been a mixture of messy emotions when his eyes had finally laid upon the other, his breath and body lightly shaking as he dared himself to move closer until he was within distance to brush his fingertips against Gray's shoulder, sucking in a sharp breath of air and exhaling as he drew Gray into a firm hug, thankful that it wasn't just an illusion or a dream (so many nights had been spent in fear of sleeping for he knew his dreams would only taunt him). Gray had hugged him back, something he had not been expecting despite the circumstances and his personal wishes, and had mumbled something into his shoulder which nobody but Gray knew before they'd pulled apart and Lyon's companions had turned to celebrating the good news of the Fairy Tail members' safe return.

As for the ice mages, the two had decided to spend time catching up with each other outside and away from prying eyes and sensitive ears (Dragon Slayers - or just one in particular - could easily be a curious annoyance if one wasn't careful enough). They decided the roof would be the best place for the quiet atmosphere they both preferred, though Lyon had to stop himself from jumping when Gray sat close enough at his side to lean his head on his shoulder.

Lyon had glanced down at him, somewhat afraid to dare move but Gray's hand found his and boldly curled his fingers beneath Lyon's palm, humming out a soft sound of content. His eyes had closed and Lyon couldn't find it in himself to call the peaceful expression he saw on Gray's face anything but cute. Feeling his confidence return, he let a smile slip onto his face, his eyes softening as he slid his hand from Gray's and wrapped it around his shoulders instead. They needn't talk in this moment, for everything was clear as day.

Somehow, without their own knowing, they had developed feelings for each other that rivalled anything they had felt before. And maybe, just maybe, Lyon believed that distance truly does make the heart grow fonder, after all.


	2. Alternate Universe

Lyon sighed to himself for the umpteenth time. If Gray slept in any longer he was going to make them both late. Lyon had been working his job for a year or so and felt quite content with the place, people and workload. His boyfriend, however, was at the beginning of another year spent at college (where Lyon had also studied before finding himself a permanent job), and although he heard little to no complaints from him, Lyon knew he wasn't exactly fond of being away from the other. 

Things hadn't been so bad when Lyon had been attending the college too, as they would meet up in any free time they shared, but after Lyon had graduated, Gray hadn't taken too kindly to the idea of their routine being messed with - or so he liked to put it. 

Taking a peek at the clock and finally deciding that Gray clearly wasn't dragging himself from bed this morning, Lyon took matters into his own hands. Ascending the stairs of their fairly small but comfortable and luckily affordable home, Lyon made his way into their shared bedroom to find exactly what he expected - Gray curled up asleep on his side of the bed rather than his own, arms hugging Lyon's pillow against himself like a child with a stuffed toy. As cute as the sight may be, Lyon's patience was nearing its limit, and thus he simply took the corner of the duvet and threw it back, successfully exposing the other to the bitter chill of the morning.

"Gray," Lyon said firmly, though the person in question simply gave a little groan and tried to curl in on himself. Lyon was not in the mood to play games if he was to get both their butts in on time, "Gray c'mon, I don't have time for this today. Get up," Gray still didn't budge, so Lyon crouched down by the bed and flicked his boyfriend on the forehead, resulting in a louder groan and sleepy dark blue eyes cracking themselves open to blink at him, brows furrowing and lips drawing into a thin line of disappointment. Lyon simply met his gaze before standing, "Up and at them, c'mon".

"Ngh, do I have to...? Do  _we_ have to...? I'd much rather stay here with you for the morning...or the whole day," Gray groaned with a tiny smirk, one hand reaching out to grab Lyon's collar, "You can spare just one little day away from socialising at work, can't you~?"

Lyon rolled his eyes, closing his hand over Gray's, trying to free himself from the grip he had on him, "And what about your education? Our income to keep this roof over our heads?"

"One day off isn't going to hurt you or me".

"One day off could make all the difference to worsen our situation".

"Or it could better it," Gray tugged hard, successfully pulling Lyon on top of him, looking up at his scowl with a grin, "You're being paranoid, now undress and come cuddle with me like it's still the weekend~" He purred, arching so he could press a kiss to his senior's lips.

Lyon sighed mentally, knowing fully well that Gray's kisses were a major weakness in any sense, and so he somewhat reluctantly gave in to his demands. He pushed himself up to shed himself of his work attire, laying over the back of a chair they kept in the corner of the bedroom, before laying beside his partner and letting Gray pull the duvet back over themselves. Gray snuggled up to him contently, arms wrapping around his torso and nuzzling the crook of his neck. His own arms pulled Gray as close as he could, their bodies now sharing the heat. He used one hand to absentmindedly stroke his fingers through raven locks in a gentle massage.

Maybe, just maybe, one little day off to themselves wouldn't be so bad. But Lyon swore this would be the first and final time (and oh boy, was he wrong about that).

 


	3. Separation

Separation was something both Gray and Lyon were used to when it came to each other. There was so much time spent apart, and it seemed like a miracle that they were able to become as close as they had. Although, their time together was still rare; missions and job requests sent into their guilds and thus sending them on travels to create an even bigger distance, their guilds being situated in different towns, etc. It looked a mess from afar, but the best way to make a relationship stay stable was to keep working at it.

Lyon felt he knew separation like the back of his hand, and not just when it came to Gray. His childhood hadn't been the most pleasant, being full of neglectful parenting and little to no friendships, thus he had run away from home and eventually stumbled across Ur. Once she had taken him in, he had thought nothing of it until they found and took Gray in (and he'd only felt resentment to that decision when Gray had said he wanted to learn magic, any time before that he had liked having someone his age around). Ur teaching Gray had meant taking her attention away from Lyon because he already learnt the basics of Ice-Make whereas Gray did not. 

When Gray had turned against Ur and set out into the cold to find Deliora after learning of its whereabouts, Lyon had felt an immense amount of regret for feeling so selfish. In one sense, Gray  _was_ his friend, as they lived together and didn't go down to the village all too often enough to make friends there. Ur may see them as brothers, but Lyon didn't feel that close and something had always told him to refuse thinking of Gray as family...until many years later, of course. The next hard hit had been Ur's sacrifice, in which his previous hatred toward young Gray returned tenfold, allowing him to lash out at Gray's vulnerable and sobbing state. Words were spat, and before he knew it, Lyon was walking away from a home again.

Ten years would go by before they met again in their late teens. 

After the events of Galuna Island, where they roughly patched up their friendship, Lyon felt less hostile toward people and decided that his life was worth living if he bettered himself. And so, with the help of his ex-followers (since he guessed he could consider them friends, and he couldn't lie to himself for much longer that Sherry, in particular, knew how to read him like an open book), Lyon ended up in Lamia Scale. A guild. Just like Gray had suggested before his departure. And while it was true he had detested the idea at first, he grew to be quite fond of the people there.

"I think we both know you only agreed to this so you could get more reliable chances to see Gray again," is what Sherry had said to him within the first few days of settling into his new lifestyle. To say she was wrong would be blatant lying, so Lyon knew better and gave in, agreeing with her.

Lyon felt like everything he had been working for had come crashing down when he learnt of Gray's disappearance on Tenrou Island. It was as if the universe had cursed his sin-filled soul in the worst way possible. Is this what he'd deserved after all this time? Had his recent hard work on becoming a better person been for nothing? Because, to Lyon, if the thing that had you fighting for worth in the first place was no longer there, then what was the point in continuing such a fight?

So Lyon spent most of his seven years brooding, searching, and keeping himself guarded. He barely interacted with any of his guildmates unless there was no other option but to do so, and he very rarely allowed anyone a penny for his thoughts. Every one of his thoughts consisted of Gray; imaginings of his safe return, late night confessions to himself and the other, pencilling down letters of apology, etc. He knew it was had for his guild to watch, but it was harder for him to deal with this struggle of constant regret and guilt that he mercilessly threw upon his mind.

But when Gray did return at long last, and especially after the year he'd spent away when Fairy Tail first disbanded, Lyon felt a wash of relief he'd never imagined he'd get to feel. The moment he was able to pull Gray aside and finally, _finally,_ tell him everything that he'd been dying to say to him for so long, was a moment where Lyon felt almost vulnerable - not that he cared at the time, of course. He didn't realise he was rambling so much until Gray reached out to embrace him, cutting off his string of seemingly neverending word flow, and all Lyon could do was choke back a sob and hold Gray close to him, a tight grip of promise that for as long as he lived he wasn't letting this man get so far away from him for so long ever again. 

 


	4. Unison Raid

A unison raid was a special boosted attack that Gray had only managed to perform a few times, and those were with Juvia. When Lyon suggested it as their only way out of a tough fight, he hadn't believed it possible since all he knew was that the two sets of magic had to be compatible in some way, as ice was with water. Ice and ice? Sure it was evidently compatible, but Gray didn't see it working well if the magic was the same.

"You have to trust me, Gray," Is what Lyon told him. And trusted him Gray did with every bit of his heart. Lyon always held some sort of intelligent advantage above him, and while it had once irked Gray to no end, he now looked toward that trait when it was needed.

So he took Lyon's outstretched hand, and channelled his magic energy, building it up until he could feel it start to meet and mix with Lyon's. Despite having felt the sensation before, this one was almost overwhelming. Lyon's strength definitely made him a force to be reckoned with, and Gray almost trembled from what he could feel flowing from the other's magic; it nearly scared him. But he shook off the surprise, tightening his grip on Lyon as their fingers laced together.

It was time to deliver the final blow in this fight.

 


	5. Aftermath

"Lyon? ...H-Hey Lyon, c'mon, wake up..." Gray held onto a cold hand, eyes searching a peaceful face for any sign of life. Sherry had called him earlier and asked him, through tears, to come to the Lamia Scale guild. Gray hadn't been ready to hear what she told him, and part of him was still clinging onto the hope that he had misheard her. He sat at Lyon's bedside, eyes wet with tears that he stubbornly kept from falling, "Please... Please Lyon, you can't leave me already...! Not yet...n-not now..."

Yet, as much as he pleaded, he eventually had to come to terms that what Sherry had told him over the lacrima was true. Lyon Vastia was dead. Their team had been ambushed on the way back from a job request, and Lyon had taken a fatal blow, sacrificing his life in turn for his team's. 

The sound of a dead heart monitor rang loudly in Gray's ears even as he was escorted from the hospital by his friends. Juvia was holding strong for his sake, he knew. Erza was going to keep an eye on him and his tendency for recklessness. Natsu would try distracting him with fights and taunts. Lucy and Wendy would offer him comforts to which he would refuse but knew they meant well. The rest of Fairy Tail would do what they could for him.

All Gray wanted was Lyon.

"It's not fair...you weren't supposed to leave me. You were the one who was supposed to stay with me until I couldn't escape death like usual," he muttered to himself one night, laying in bed that was now forever cold on one side and staring at nothing but the ceiling, "Dammit Lyon..."

He'd sat with Natsu on the roof of the guild that day, feeling more down since it'd been the anniversary of the day he and Lyon had first confessed their feelings for one another. They'd just talked. Talked about what Gray's plans had been if Lyon were still alive to this day. He'd told Natsu that Lyon had become the one person he wanted to share a name with, not just magic. He briefly mentioned a wedding but had said that he and Lyon would've been more than happy just living together for the rest of their lives rather than a big, fancy party to celebrate their love.

Natsu had surprisingly understood his needs and stayed uncharacteristically quiet, just listening to and letting his friend talk. Happy curled up on Gray's lap, the ice mage's fingers absentmindedly rubbing against blue fur. The Fire Dragon Slayer watched between the shapes the clouds made and Gray's expression. He didn't know exactly what Gray was feeling, since he'd yet to find himself thinking of anyone in a romantic sense, so he compared it to when he'd lost Igneel for the final time during their battles with Tartaros. 

Gray had taken to wearing the necklace Lyon had once owned as well as his own - and just like his own, it was one of the only items on his body that he never removed. It was a comfort. He still felt as if Lyon was with him. But Gray would always keep Lyon in his heart, mind, body and soul in any way he could. And he believed that one day, the day would come where he could run into Lyon's arms once again and forever stay in his embrace.

 


	6. Reunion

They weren't exactly the most emotional when it came to their reunions; at least on the outside and when they were in a crowd of so many others. But once they could get space and time to themselves, there were often tight hugs, shuddery breaths and a sense of closeness that felt as rare as a blue moon. There was so much wanted - needed - to be said, but neither would find a voice at first. They would simply be close in a comfortable silence, clinging onto the moment for as long as they could.

It was during one of these moments, after the events of Avatar, that they had ended up confessing their feelings. Gray had felt slightly uncomfortable being back in Fairy Tail, his instincts prickling with unease and the fear of judgement from his guildmates, so he had set off to find Lyon. His reason unknown at the time, but something had enlightened him at the sight of the other ice mage as he'd crossed into Margaret Town. 

"Lyon!" He'd called, voice slightly cracking, once Lyon separated from his team for the day. The older man had turned in confusion at the sound of his name, and Gray watched the surprise in his eyes at seeing him. It had been just over a year since they'd last seen one another, so Gray knew Lyon's reaction wouldn't be one so calm and collected (as most believed, Lyon was only in guild life because of Gray's suggestion back on Galuna Island).

"Gray? What are you doing here?" The distance closed between them after Lyon checked his team was nowhere in sight spying on them, "I thought you went back north..."

Gray nodded, "I did for a while, but then I got dragged into some undercover mission for half a year and... there are a few regrets from that," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, averting his gaze, "I can explain some other time, when the guild's back together perhaps, but for now I just really needed to see you..."

"Needed? How come you  _needed_ to see me?"

In truth, Gray hadn't known the answer to that. As he racked his brain for a response, Lyon sighed and drew him into his arms, where Gray had a split-second jolt of shock run through him before he relaxed and settled in Lyon's embrace, slowly circling his arms around his senior and gripping the back of his shirt almost desperately. He dipped his head to hide his face in Lyon's shoulder, a slight tremble running down his spine. Somehow Lyon could read Gray better than himself, and it came in handy when Gray needed him the most.

When Gray lifted his head slightly, he sighed in some sort of relief. His voice was quiet, and he was surprised Lyon even heard him to begin with, but the words were out of his mouth before he could control them, "I love you".

He'd felt Lyon tense up a tiny bit, and bit his tongue before he said anything more, but Lyon seemed almost prepared for the situation. His arms shifted around Gray slightly before he spoke, "In what way?"

Gray shrugged, "I don't know...any way; friendship, brotherly, even romantically I guess. I can't pinpoint it but...it leans mostly in a romantic direction? I-I don't know when it started, or how, I just know there's something there and it...grows when you happen to be in my thoughts or near me. I don't know how to explain how happy I am to be with you right now..."

Lyon had then suggested Gray keep thinking on the feeling before making any sort of decision. He'd admitted to Gray that his own feelings were laced with romantic hints, but he refused to put a specific name to them until Gray could come back to him with an answer. Lyon let Gray stay with him that evening, lending him the couch for the night if he wanted, but just before Lyon headed up to bed for the night, Gray had stopped him in his tracks by admitting that his feelings were indeed the romantic kind. 

Lyon had told him only two words, "Join me," as an invitation before he retreated to his room. He'd fallen asleep quickly due to the day's heavy events, but when he woke in the morning to find Gray's body pressed up comfortably against his own, he was wearing a content, peaceful smile on his face. And if questions were asked by the time he got to his guild, then Lyon would deal with them as they came.

From that moment on, Gray meant everything to him and much more than he was ever able to put into words. 


	7. Jealousy

Gray rarely let his jealousy show, but there were times where he just couldn't reel it in as well as he'd like. Valentine's, festivals, Grand Magic Games, etc. They all, at one point or another, had a girl or a group of girls try to shower him and Lyon with their apparent love and affection. He knew to keep their relationship a secret had definitely been the best option for the time being but seeing complete strangers throw themselves at his boyfriend as he waited from afar  _really_ rubbed him the wrong way.

One instance as such was what he was bearing witness to right this very moment. Gray was walking down the streets of Margaret Town, heading toward the bridge that connected the river-split town, when he spotted Lyon on the said bridge talking to some girl he'd never seen before. The girl was being as flirtatious as an animal in heat, trying her absolute hardest to get Lyon even remotely interested in her existence. Touching his arm, chest, shoulder and Gray growled when she reached to slide her fingers through his hair, but luckily Lyon pulled away from that. She kept batting her eyelashes at him, and Gray rolled his eyes. This girl needed to take the hint already.

So, he decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Lyon!" He called, catching the attention of them both. Lyon had never looked more relieved in his life, so Gray suspected this girl was someone familiar to him and clearly didn't know when to back off. He walked up to the two, noting the unimpressed pout from the girl as he successfully stole Lyon's attention away from her (not that there was much of an interest to begin with), "You ready to go?"

"You bet," Lyon had also never sounded so relieved to be free of such a situation, and Gray took full advantage of it.

"Great, because I don't see any reason for you to stay here any longer when you could - or rather,  _should -_ be spending time with your boyfriend, isn't that right?" He couldn't help himself. He slung his arms around Lyon's neck, an evil smirk toward the girl as he watched her tense up and her eyes battling between surprise, realisation and irritation. For extra measure, he pressed a light kiss to Lyon's cheek, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as the girl wordlessly turned and made her exit from the scene.

As Lyon opened his mouth to speak, maybe to call out an apology to her, Gray captured his lover's lips with his own, a soft moan emitting from his throat as Lyon's arms instinctively wound around his middle. Parting with a gentle smack, Gray drew himself closer and nuzzled Lyon's shoulder.

"Gray...what was that for? She'll tell everyone about us now, didn't you want it to stay a secret for as long as we could?" Lyon asked, but Gray growled possessively in response.

"Then I guess this is as long as I could wait. I'm tired of witnessing girls trying to get your attention with such petty flirting. They don't want you, they want your body, it's evident. And besides, it's the same with me; girls throwing themselves at me and I'm getting pretty sick of it," he sighed, "Just... I want it to stop before I do something regrettably stupid".

It was Lyon's turn to chuckle then, as he pecked Gray's forehead, "Sounds good to me. Now, c'mon, let's get going before we waste the day away".

"Heh," Gray smiled contently, "Yeah, let's go".


End file.
